


Forget Me Not

by spazzchicken



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzchicken/pseuds/spazzchicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony chooses to remember but doesn't exactly expect the consequences of this decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Me Not

Here's the thing: Tony never forgot.

Its kind of awkward to just throw a perfectly good plan, though, y'know? And he doesn't really want to explain what happened to Sally, so he doesn't really say anything. She's got problems of her own, anyways, what with Lucille 2 disappearing.

Of course its one thing to decide to have gay sex again, and another to find himself face down in the back of a limo with a raging boner against his ass. Gob's breathing hard against his neck, and dry-humping him into the seat, but it isn't anything like the first time.

Maybe it was sexy in some weird desperate way the first time (the masks _were_ a nice touch), but it wasn't great sex. Apparently, there's a difference between being a sex god among women and being a gay sex god -- probably something to do with the whole dick thing.

Here's another thing: its so much better this time, and they haven't even taken their pants off yet.

\---

"Its a good thing Gob is an idiot," Sally says. She's sitting in front of the mirror, putting her makeup on.

Tony straightens his shirt (fuck, he looks good), and pulls his attention away from himself for a minute. "What do you mean?"

"What, you don't think he's an idiot?"

"No, no, I mean why is that a good thing?"

Sally smiles, "Because who else would believe you were taking so many roofies? And if he weren't an idiot, I'm pretty sure he would have given up on you."

Tony takes a moment to figure out Sally's point. "Because he's not gay."

"Well, yeah. His plan to -- what was it? Make you fall in love with him so he could break your heart?"

"I think he wanted to blackmail me with straight sex pictures."

"Right," Sally says. "I think that's pretty much dead in the water. Are you still going through with your whole... outing him thing?"

"Yeah, of course. You think I'd just be having gay sex for no reason?"

Sally raises her eyebrows but doesn't comment. After she leaves, Tony is still wondering ( _did someone say--_ ) how much of an idiot someone has to be to believe his roofie story after all this time.

\---

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard."

Gob's breath hitches and his hands are desperate under Tony's shirt. Tony thinks desperation looks good on him ( _sexy_ ) and he grinds his hips into Gob.

"So... so get on with it," Gob says, struggling with the words. He's already working down the waistband of Tony's boxers, his thumb circling the wet head of Tony's cock. He looks broken, like he's going to cry and fall apart if Tony touches him any more.

So Tony touches him.

\---

When they're watching tv, half on top of each other and still wet from the shower sex, Tony realizes he really has forgotten something.

"Hey, you know what I was thinking?"

"That mothers are out to ruin everything you've ever wanted and are like [velociraptors] except more... wrinkled?"

It wasn't what Tony was thinking (well, maybe he was thinking about velociraptors a little), but he just smiles.

"Yeah."

It wasn't exactly true, but Gob looked so ridiculously pleased that it was okay. It isn't until much later that Tony remembers he forgot to say what he'd been thinking.

( _i don't know what we're doing here_ )

\---

One time, they're at a gay club and everything falls into place on the dancefloor. Gob can't dance worth shit, but Tony is still right there, hard as diamond and ready to fuck his way to heaven.

And it doesn't matter that he had a plan, doesn't matter that this isn't supposed to matter.

\---

Somewhere along the way, Gob stopped being an idiot. Or maybe less of one, at least. Tony doesn't call to schedule first dates anymore, doesn't need that excuse anymore. Gob never says anything about it, and they don't talk about what it means.

"It doesn't have to mean anything," Sally says as she throws him a last bottle of purple glitter. "Sometimes, you can just like being with someone."

"I didn't know that was a thing."

Sally's shaking her head, "I guess you do now."

\---

"So, hey..." Gob says, all shifty eyes and awkward tone. "Apparently its theft if you happen to borrow and live in the limo you used to drive your posse around in, and my brother's been on my ass about getting a new place to live. Something about wanting to actually take showers in the shower -- like its _my_ fault I keep falling asleep in there."

There's a beat of silence.

"Uh, so --"

"I've got room."

And, like that, Tony's apartment feels a little smaller. But its a good kind of small. Like last week when his dick got stuck between the couch cushions during a power nap. Or the last time Gob came over and just dragged them both to the ground with his hands and tongue.

Yeah, maybe this was a _really_ good idea.

\---

Eventually, Tony is pretty sure they'll wake up and realize they've fallen into some kind of weird alternate reality where straight guys sleep with each other for blackmail and still end up in love. He can picture it ( _has pictured it_ ):

He wakes up first, like always, and Gob's sleeping like the dead, sprawled all over their bed. Tony rubs a hand over his face, gauging his need for a shave, when Gob unexpectedly opens his eyes. They look at each other and smile and its like all the sex and feelings never happened -- its like everything's new again and they can just walk away from each other without regret. And maybe they'll be friends or enemies or guys who sometimes say 'hey' at a show, but this thing they're doing now? It'll be done.

And maybe its weird to find this all kind of relaxing. Maybe Tony should be picking out wedding singers or the cutest dumpster-baby. Planning for the future should really probably involve the person you happen to have feelings for.

Here's the thing: Tony's never been so good with this relationship thing.

So when Gob wakes up in the morning, breath like death and scratching his balls, sleepy-eyed and full of simple contentment, it unsettles Tony with how much he _wants_ this. Its like coming home without ever realizing he'd left in the first place; like those last few moments before the big reveal, before the screaming love of  the crowd, when everything is perfectly laid out with all the potential to still go horribly wrong.

And its all up to him. He's the one who has to decide how to play this thing, because Gob can only realize its a mistake if Tony lets him.

"Remind me not to get lube from that gas station, again." Gob stretched his arms over his head and cracks his neck, shifting the vertebrae into place. "Its fucking itchy."

"Maybe you should've bought lube for people, instead of cows."

"Same --"

"--Thing."

They look at each other and smile and its like every moment is replaying in front of their eyes in perpetual motion, unstoppable. Except it's all so delicate and it would be so easy to let this thing collapse in on itself. Tony can feel his heart pound, blood rush drowning him and he's frozen.

"Kiss me?" Gob asks, aware he's got ass breath and knowing Tony's picky about that sort of thing.

Tony cradles the back of Gob's head and brushes their lips together, whisper-soft.

Here's the last thing: Tony could spend the rest of his life in this moment.


End file.
